Des mots sur le papier
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: "Tu as débarqué dans ma vie par la grande porte, sans frapper, en fracassant l'entrée. Tu n'as jamais rien fais comme les autres. Ni m'aimer, ni m'en vouloir, ni même m'ignorer."  OS


**Update** : _17/01/2012_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : **J. K. Rowling** L'univers dans lequel se déroule l'histoire, et les personnages, sont sa propriété exclusive. Merci à elle.

**Rating** **K+**

Merci à **Auteur-Onirique** pour sa bêta lecture et son avis précieux.

Ce court O.S est un cadeau pour **ma** **Lou**'. _En espérant que cette piètre chose en guise de réponse te convienne, et surtout, que tu sauras lire entre mes lignes. Je te souhaite une belle année, et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que nous nous reverrons très vite._

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

><p>Et en écrivant <em>ceci, <em>j'ai écouté -principalement : _Johnny and Mary_ - Robert Palmer ; _Moonlight Shadow_ - Mike Oldfield ; _Cars_ - Now, Now Every Children ; _Sex On Fire_ - Kings Of Leon ;

* * *

><p><strong>Des mots sur le papier<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un hibou très élégant au plumage gris vient se poser devant lui brusquement. Il tourna des yeux légèrement fatigués vers lui et, si son visage restait impassible, son regard trahissait sa hâte. Il remercia l'animal d'un signe de tête et détacha le parchemin de sa patte, avant de poser devant lui distraitement un peu de miamhibou. Son esprit tout entier était déjà occupé à la seule lecture de cette lettre. Il n'en avait pas encore vu un seul mot mais il savait de qui elle venait. C'était une réponse. Et il l'avait attendu bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Il défit le nœud qui le retenait et le parchemin se déroula en laissant s'échapper dans l'air l'odeur vieillie du papier.

Il était recouvert de petites lettres serrées. Des mots sur le papier. _Son_ écriture.

La formule d'accroche était brève, presque froide.

* * *

><p>« Blaise. »<p>

* * *

><p>Rien que ça. Le concerné senti sa gorge se serrer.<p>

* * *

><p>«On grandi côte à côte sans oser se toucher. Il y'a la vie entre nous. L'impossible. L'illusoire, parait-il. Il y'a notre passé surtout, et tu sais, c'est lui qui nous construit. Nos erreurs sont encore là, toutes, et quand je suis seul chez moi je peux presque les toucher du bout des doigts. Et nos choix, tout le temps. Nos idéaux. Nos principes. Nos cœurs d'anti-héros. Nos faiblesses. Nos détresses. Nos putains de colères. Nos démons. Nos cauchemars. Nos cafards. Et l'amertume, aussi. Les regrets –ceux là même que je te disais d'éviter. »<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait envie de lire tout ça, finalement. Pourtant, ses longs doigts noirs cornant les extrémités du papier jauni, il ne pu retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps, et plongea la tête la première dans ce monde d'encre et de silence.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu as débarqué dans ma vie par la grande porte, sans frapper, en fracassant l'entrée. Tu n'as jamais rien fais comme les autres. Ni m'aimer, ni m'en vouloir, ni même m'ignorer. Mais tu fais tout ça tellement, tellement bien.<p>

Au début j'y croyais. A ce truc entre nous. Cette chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre, parce qu'à nos âges c'est ce qu'on pensait, qu'on était meilleurs qu'eux. Différents. Qu'on valait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Et puis tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as laissé sans la moindre trace de toi. Trop longtemps. Tu as quitté ma vie comme tu avais décidé de t'y inviter : sans prévenir. Plus rien de nos rires et de ces choses si précieuses que l'on partageait. Comme on se foutait de tout, des gens, du ciel en colère qui grondait au dessus de nos têtes, de la nuit, de l'ennui, de l'impossible. Plus le nirvana, l'extase, la jouissance. Plus mes yeux dans ceux de mon père et la lueur d'espoir qu'il pouvait voir au fond lorsqu'il me disait que j'avais tort de croire à tout ça. Plus ton hibou sur le bord de ma fenêtre l'été Tu sais, j'en étais venu à l'apprécier, cette créature bien trop fière pour son propre bien. Plus rien de cette magie étrange, bien plus belle qu'agiter nos baguettes et se lancer des sorts. Juste le silence oppressant.

Mon monde plein de ton vide. En fermant les yeux parfois j'y pensais. Toi qui aimes tant le ciel et les jolies paroles, je vais te servir de la métaphore stellaire : tu étais ce trou noir incompréhensible aspirant tout sur son passage et tu m'as laissé vide. Vide et démuni. Dans l'espace rien ne brille, rien ne brûle, rien ne vit. Je me suis demandé, souvent, si c'était pour ça qu'il nous fascinait tant, toi et moi. Il était à l'image du prétendu lien qu'on avait créé : stérile.

J'ai tout fais pour t'oublier. De toutes mes forces. Parce que j'étais blessé comme jamais, même si on m'a éduqué dans l'optique qu'avouer une telle chose est une faiblesse.  
>Tu avais tes amis. Les vrais. Tu trainais de plus en plus avec Draco et les autres, et tu savais que je détestais ça. Si j'avais pu je t'aurai enfermé dans ma malle, au pied de mon lit à baldaquins.<p>

Tu as débarqué dans ma vie par la grande porte, sans frapper, et puis tu t'es barré. Tu as toujours eu le goût du spectaculaire. Cet amour pour le théâtral. Un jour, tu es revenu. Alors que je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. C'était fini, Poudlard, les Serpentards, et tout ce qui nous avait un jour uni. Mais j'aurai dû le savoir. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Après tout, toi, tu ne fais rien comme les autres n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu as voulu partir je n'ai rien fais pour te retenir –était-ce donc là mon erreur ? –je n'avais tellement rien vu venir. Quand tu as décidé de revenir, je t'ai ouvert les bras, et je n'ai pas posé de questions. Jamais. Pourtant tu as ressenti le besoin de te justifier.  
>Tu m'as dis que tu avais eu peur. Tu m'as dis que tu m'appréciais trop pour ton propre bien. Tu m'as dis que tu étais désolé. Tu m'as demandé de te pardonner, et je t'ai répondu que je ne t'en avais jamais voulu. C'était vrai. C'est à moi, que j'en voulais, de t'avoir laissé filer.<p>

On a passé des moments fantastiques, ensemble.

Le retour de la vie. Les ciels d'étoiles les soirs d'été. Tu m'as dis que si parfois le passé me manquait trop, je n'avais cas lever les yeux vers elles, parce que leur lumière nous venait d'il y avait bien bien longtemps. J'ai espéré très fort qu'il y'ai toujours l'une d'entre elles pour me renvoyer les éclats de ce genre de soirée à tes côtés. Mais j'espérais encore plus que tu ne fiches plus jamais le camp de ma foutue vie.

_Putain de Blaise Zabini._

Et tu me balances tout ça, là, comme ça. Tu me dis que je te manque. Mais je ne ferais que répéter tes propres mots : personne ne te retient, sauf toi. Tu n'es pas enchaîné loin de moi.

Je crois que ça me rend triste de t'écrire ça. Je crois que je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfèrerai t'envoyer des choses plus joyeuses. Des choses qui ne me font pas passer pour un connard sans cœur. Un mec étanche aux sentiments. Même auprès des autres Serpentards je passais pour quelqu'un d'hautain et de pas fréquentable, de toute façon.  
>Mais ils n'ont jamais su voir tout ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi. Je croyais que toi, toi au moins, tu savais. Que tu voyais plus loin que la façade de silence. Plus loin que le regard hautain. Et tellement plus loin que cette distance que j'instaure dès que je sens que je ne contrôle plus rien.<p>

Etais-tu aveugle, ou bien était-ce moi ? Peut être l'étions nous tout les deux. Peut-être, que nous le sommes toujours. Je te blesse. Tu me blesses en retour. Et tout les deux on saigne sans oser se le dire. Toi parce que tu penses que rien ne m'atteint et moi parce que je suis trop faible. Je ne sais vraiment pas où tu es allé chercher que j'étais quelqu'un de fort. Derrière ma démarche peut-être ? Ma nonchalance ? Mon indifférence de façade ?

Tu m'as dis que rien ne vaut plus que se sentir aimé, ou haï, parce qu'au moins on pense à vous avec des sentiments puissants et extrêmes.

Je ne te hais pas.

Trouves-tu que mes sentiments sont extrêmes ? Moi, en écrivant, je le pense.

Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te sous-estimer, Blaise, jamais. Alors, pourrais-tu m'accorder l'honneur, immense et inestimable, de faire de même pour moi ?  
>Penser que je puisse t'oublier est bien la pire façon de considérer mes sentiments.<p>

Au début, j'y croyais, à ce truc entre nous. Puis tu m'as appris à m'en méfier. Le monde me l'a appris. Aujourd'hui, je crois à un avenir avec un Nous, à quelque chose de vrai, de durable, de publique. Quelque chose que tout le monde pourra constater et dont on pourra dire "oui, ça existe, c'est bien là, ça se voit". Alors, je me bas contre moi, contre ma flegmatique-attitude, contre les idées reçues, contre mon passé. Je me bas pour ne plus être dépendant de quoi que ce soit sans l'avoir décidé. Et si ça doit prendre du temps, je sais aussi que ça vaudra le coup, crois moi.

Personne ne peut rester éternellement au même endroit. Alors oui, je ne nie pas que je pars à dix milles lieux de ce qu'était mon monde lorsque nous nous sommes connu, mais, Blaise, qu'est-ce qui te retient encore de partir avec moi ?»

* * *

><p>Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de signer, comme s'il était évident que la lettre venait de lui, <em>Théodore<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire.<em>  
><strong>Sam' <strong>


End file.
